


A Little Help

by Lacyrosemylady



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anorexia, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Beta'd after chapter two however, Beta'd because I will die knowing my writing had no typos, Bulimia, By a 'little' its actually a lot but none of them will admit that, Cannon? Who she? Never heard of her, Clinical Depression, Depression, Drug Abuse, Gen, Group Therapy, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kleptomania, New Family, New Friends, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queerplatonic Relationships, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Their all fucked up, Therapy, but i mean, who isnt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacyrosemylady/pseuds/Lacyrosemylady
Summary: The M9 are in group therapy because all of them are fucked up and need help :)
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast, Beauregard Lionett & Yasha, Caduceus Clay & Caleb Widogast, Caduceus Clay & Fjord & Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett & Nott & Caleb Widogast & Yasha, Caleb Widogast & Yasha, Dairon & Beauregard Lionett, Fjord & Beauregard Lionett, Fjord & Jester Lavorre, Fjord & Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett & Nott & Mollymauk Tealeaf & Caleb Widogast & Yasha, Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre & Mollymauk Tealeaf, Jester Lavorre & Nott, Mollymauk Tealeaf & Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf & Yasha, Nott & Caleb Widogast, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trust Me, Trust You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668859) by [NeverSeenHer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverSeenHer/pseuds/NeverSeenHer). 



> Not my first fic but the first I will be posting, hope y'all enjoy  
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> Self-harm, suicide, PTSD, eating disorders, Alcohol abuse/use, drug abuse/use and anxiety attacks

Beau walked silently home from school. Today was the start of the last week of school, thank god. It had been one long fucking year, ranging from fights, being suspended, SATs and ACTs. She was glad the next year would be her last, as long as she passed all her classes that is. This year she barely made it, Beau hoped that she could do the same next year so she could be out of this shithole. She’d already tried to run away more than once, but to no avail. She huffed a sigh as her driveway came into view, her mother's blue Subaru was parked there. Beau dragged her feet as she climbed the stairs up to her front door, purposefully fumbling with her keys to drag out time before she had to enter her home. As the front door opened, the familiar smell of wine and vanilla wafted to her. 

“I’m home!” Beau announced, kicking off her shoes and throwing her keys on the table next to the door.  
“Beau!!!” Theo, her brother, shouted from the kitchen. 

“Hey buddy,” Beau said, scooping Theo up into her arms, “How’s your day been?”

“Good.”

Beau put Theo back down and turned to her mom, “what’s for dinner?”

“Chicken and rice,” her mother said, looking to Beau.

Beau nodded and headed up to her room. She threw her school bag on the ground and changed out of her school clothes into more comfy ones. She threw herself on the bed and sighed heavily, glad school was almost over, but also wasn’t, because that meant having to spend every waking moment with her family. Beau was also grateful that the teachers hadn’t given out homework for the last week, because it would be less stress for her. _Just one more year Beau , then you can be out of this shithole._ She thought to herself. Before she knew it, her father’s car was pulling into the driveway and her mother calling her down for dinner. 

Dinner passed without trouble surprisingly, although, her father did give her an earful about her grades. Beau started clearing the table and doing the dishes while her father put Theo to bed and her mother disappeared upstairs. She did the dishes quietly and without hassle. After finishing, she snuck a handful of gummies into her pocket and headed up to her room. As she ate her gummies, she mentally prepared herself for the final week of hell. When she finished her stolen snack she heard a knock at the door.

“Beau?” Her mother’s voice called, “Your father and I need to talk with you.”

_Great_ , Beau thought as she got up, _Wonder how much shit they’re gonna give me for no reason._

She opened her door to see her mother standing there, before motioning downstairs for Beau to follow. Her mother led her to the dinning room where her father was waiting. Beau took a set across from her parents. Her father sighed and leaned forward in his seat.

“We’ve been speaking with Dairon latey on things you could do this summer and she brought up some Group Therapy sessions that will be going on this summer.”

 _Group therapy?!_ Beau thought to herself, while keeping her expression neutral as best she could.

“It’s for kids who,” he paused, stubling to find the right words, “need a little extra help. Your mother and I talk about it and we think it’ll be good for you. We don’t need an answer right now, but Dairon has said that you can call her and she can tell you more”

Beau pondered the question before answering, “I’ll think about it, I’ll probably take Dairon up on that offer. Do you need anything else from me?”

Her parents shook their heads and it took everything Beau had not to run to her room and slam the door. _Group therapy?!?! What the fuck do they think I’ll get out of that?!_ Beau thought angrily, throwing herself onto the bed. She wallowed in her anger until she reluctantly got ready for bed. She laid in bed, staring up at her ceiling. 

_There’s no way in fucking hell I’m doing group therapy._

~*~ 

Dairon ended up calling Beau the next day and explaining everything in more detail. It would be a small group, no more than ten, and it would be with other kids who have slightly more needs. Dairon also explained it wouldn’t be any random bunch of kids, it was specifically for kids who were deeply troubled and, to summarize, have seen or gone through some shit throughout their lives. After this explanation, Beau was a little more receptive of the idea and, at the end of the week, agreed to go to the group therapy. 

~*~  
Beau wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this. She had expected for the sessions to be held in a facility more along the lines of a hospital or therapist’s office, not a house, and especially not a log cabin. The way up to this place was a 30 minute drive up a winding road, forest where all you could see for miles on end. Her mother’s Subaru pulled up in the circular driveway and parked. The house was quite big, bigger than hers, but not massive. It was situated on the edge of a lake, with a dock connected to the house.

“I’m going to be dropping you off, I’ll see you at noon, okay?” Her mother asked, turning to her.

Beau nodded, “yeah, I’ll see you at noon.” She got out of the car and walked up to the front door, noting the bench swing and potted plants on the porch. She knocked on the door and a few moments later, it opened, revealing a woman with light olive skin, dark brown hair and deep brown eyes.

She gave Beau a warm smile, saying, “You must be here for the group therapy, I’m Marion Lavorre.” Marion stretched out her hand to Beau.

“Beauregard but you just call me Beau,” she took Marion's hand, “it’s nice to meet you.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well,” she beckoned Beau inside and waved to her mother. “Follow me.”

Beau followed Marion through a hallway to what she assumed was the dining room. It had a large oak table that looked like it could seat 16 people, the chairs were large with tall backs, to the side was another archway, similar to the one she just entered through, with a plate cabinet between the two archways. A window stretched from the floor to the ceiling on the wall Beau was facing, revealing a beautiful view of the lake. Already in the dining room were three people, a woman with long black hair braided into two french braids sat at the head of the table, she had hazel eyes and a warm smile. Next to her was another girl, with blue hair pulled into two half space buns, olive skin with a dash of freckles, wearing a white dress with flowing sleeves. Seated next to the girl with the space buns was a boy, he had brown skin with patches of white all over his face, neck and body, and a streak of white hair. The boy wore a tank top and, what she guessed, jeans. 

“Ohmygoshhi!” The girl said jumping up and down in her seat, “I’m Jester! This is my friend Fjord!”

“Hello it’s nice to meet you,” Fjord said.

“Uh, nice to meet you too, names Beau.” 

Beau took a seat next to Jester and Fjord. “So how long have you guys known each other?” 

“Only, like, 15 minutes, but were bffs already,” Jester said waving her hands around.

Beau couldn’t help but smile, this Jester was filled with so much happiness and joy that it made Beau happy to just be around her. 

“How ‘bout you? Got anyone you know who’s goin’ here?” Fjord asked leaning forward so Beau could see him from behind the jumping Jester.

“Nah, it’s just me,” as Beau said that the realization that she didn’t have friends dawned on her, she had people who tolerated her, like Tori and her friends, but not really any people of her own. No one to call a true friend. As she realized this two more people appeared at the archway with Marion. A boy with red hair, blue eyes and freckles splattered across his pale skin and a girl, she had tan skin dark brown hair and eyes, she was both very boney and short, Beau guessed maybe standing at 4’9- 5’ max. The boy wore a large coat with a scarf. _Odd_ , Beau thought, _why would someone wear a coat and scarf in summer?_ The girl wore a yellow summer dress and a leather jacket. 

Jester, once again, jumped out of her seat in excitement, “Hi I’m Jester! These are my friends Beau and Fjord!”

“Oh hallo, my name is Caleb Widogast this is my friend Nott,” Caleb said in a German accent.

Caleb and Nott took seats across from Beau, Jester and Fjord. Before they could strike up a conversation two more people showed up, another girl and boy. Beau's eyes landed on the boy first, with the boy’s ears and face covered in piercings, he had brown skin and short black curls. His friend was a girl with pale white skin, black hair that styled into dreads, matted and braided and heterochromia, where her eyes were two different colors. Her eyes were green and purple and oh _wow_. This girl was _gorgeous_ , Beau fell head over heels the moment she saw this woman. Jester greeted them with what Beau assumed to be the same greeting as before, but Beau was too lovestruck to hear. The two of them took a seat right next to the woman at the head of the table, this is when Beau realized the woman hadn’t said a word since Beau got here, aside of her smile as a greeting. The girl who had just entered wore a black band t-shirt and some jeans. The boy however wore a black v-neck that said “I can’t, I have rehearsal” as Beau studied him she saw just how many scars he had, covering his neck, arms and chest like stars in the sky, and she had a feeling as to why he was here. Beau was so preoccupied that she didn’t see the last boy walk in and take a seat. He had pink hair and a half shaven head, with light skin and green eyes, wearing a simple grey t-shirt so large it engulfed him, with Beau’s first thought being that he bought the wrong size, but then noticed how thin the boy was, and not in a healthy way. Before she could think much more about it, the woman at the head of the table cut in.

“I’m glad everyone could make it today, my name is Dr. Maggie Meev, but here I just want you to call me Maggie,” her voice was warm and kind, and Beau felt comforted by it, “this therapy group will last until August, although, if all goes well we might extend it. Now, I want to go over some rules with you all, then I want all of you to introduce yourselves to one another.” 

Everyone nodded their heads. 

“Good. First, this is a therapy session doctor-patient confidentiality is not only active for me but all of you, you may not say anything that is said here by someone unless they let you. Second, this is a judgement free zone, and yes, I realize that it is human nature to judge, I know, but you are not to say anything about it. Third, no put downs, for yourself or others. And finally, I’m fine with you all swearing here but I do ask that talk of drugs, alcohol, sex and other things of that genre not to be talked about, it could be a trigger for some or otherwize make some people uncomfortable. Does everyone understand?” In that last sentence Maggie’s voice grew slightly sterner, she was very serious with what she just said. Everyone, once again, nodded. “Good, let's start introducing ourselves hm? How about we start with you?” Maggie said, gesturing to the girl with the heterochromia.

“I’m Yasha,” Yasha’s voice was soft, nothing what Beau was expecting.

“Mollymauk, Molly to my friends,” The boy next to her said with a Irish accent.

“Caduceus.”

“Caeb Widogast.”

“Veth but just call me Nott.”

“Beauregard, Beau for short.”

“Genevieve but you can call me Jester!”

“Uh, Fjord.”

Maggie smiled, “I’m glad to meet you all, now let's start with a game shall we?” With that Maggie brought out a deck of Uno cards. Maggie dealt the cards but she didn’t play, instead she watched them. She no doubt knew what they were hearing, read all their files, so Beau wondered what she could be looking for. Beau and Nott had a sqable about if you were supposed to draw one card if you didn’t have the right one or to keep drawing until you got one. Beau ended winning the argument that you only drew one card. Caduceus ended up winning but they kept playing, tournament style, until eventually only Nott and Molly remained. They both had two cards left, and with a sly smirk Molly laid down both his cards. A color change/plus four and a green 8.

“Aw fuck you!” Nott spat, throwing her cards on the table.

Molly just responded with a wink. They cleaned up the cards and gave them back to Maggie. 

“I think everyone had fun. Now it’s almost noon so before I let you all go I wanted to give you these,” she leaned down and pulled up eight brown pocket notebooks, “these are journals, I wanted to give you them,” she handed them out and waited until everyone had one.  
“Now I don’t necessarily want you to write in them daily, you can if you wish, but there more for when you're in a bad spot, it can help immensely to write about what you're feeling. These are for you to keep, I will not read these at all, they’re for your eyes only. In the front page I have written by email and phone number, please feel free to email, call or text me whenever at any hour.”

Everyone nodded, and thanked Maggie. They all shuffled out of the house to the front porch. Beau saw her mother's blue Subru drive up and before Beau could walk over Jester tackled her from behind. 

“I’ll see you next Thursday, also you’re my new bff, got that?”

Beau’s heart skipped for a beat when Jester said that, “yeah, I got that.”

“Good here,” Jester pressed a small sticky note into Beau’s palm, “it’s mine and Fjord’s numbers, don’t worry, I asked him if I could give you it.”

“Thank- thank you Jester,” Beau said, stuttering a bit, no one her age has ever been this nice to her.

“Of course!” With that Jester pushed her to her mother’s car where she was waiting as she climbed in her mother greeted her and asked how everything went.

“Good,” as Beau turned to look out the window Jester was waving her arm goodbye and Fjord a simple wave.

_Maybe_ , Beau thought, turning forward, _this won't be so bad._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me in the last chapter: She had a green and purple eyes  
> Yasha's official art: Blue and purple eyes  
> Me: oh

Yasha leaned up against the front of the house, talking with Molly. Out of Yasha’s peripheral vision she saw Beau get into a car with, who Yasha assumed, was her mother.

“Ya know,” Molly started looking at the car, “she fell head over heels for you.”

“What?”

Molly snorted, turning back to Yasha, “I saw the way she looked at you, she had hearts in her eyes.”

Yasha shook her head, “She probably doesn't even like girls.”

Again, Molly snorted, responding with, “Oh please, she radiates disaster lesbian energy.”

A whistle came and Molly and Yasha turned to see Ornna standing next to her car, she nodded her head over to the car and Molly and Yasha walked over. The two of them got into the back seat so they could sit next to each other.

“So,” Ornna said, starting the car up, “how was it?”

“Good, Maggie seemed nice, she gave us journals to write in,” Yasha stated quietly, staring out the window. Molly had already put his airpods in and was probably tuning them out, which was something he often did when he was anxious about something. _But what could he be anxious about right now?_ Yasha wondered.

Ornna took Molly’s hint and stayed quiet the rest of the ride, seeing as Yasha wasn’t much of a talker either. Forty minutes later, they were back at the Fletching and Moondrop home. Immediately as they pulled up Molly was out of the car, speed-walking towards the house. Ornna gave Yasha a quizzical look but Yasha just shrugged in response. She grabbed Molly and her stuff and headed inside, Ornna following behind. Yasha quickly went to her shared room with Molly, knowing something had gotten him riled up. Yasha wanted to find out what did and why. It was never a good idea to leave Molly to his thoughts, because it always ended badly. She slowly opened the door to their room to see Molly face down on their shared bed. Yasha set the things down and sat on the bed. The room was small, fitting a full bed shoved in the corner, a desk they shared next to it and at the end of the bed was the closet, which was hard to open due to the fact the the bed and closet had half-inch of room between them, next to the closet was a mirror and the door to their tiny bathroom. The room was small for one person, even more so for two, especially given Yasha’s size. She got up and changed into sweats and a crop top before deciding to write in the journal Maggie gave her. It was quite some time before Molly got up from the bed, all he did was use the bathroom, take off his clothes and bury himself under the covers.

“Molly?” Yasha asked, turning her gaze to where Molly lay.

“Hmm?” Molly’s response was quick and annoyed, something was very wrong

Yasha bit her lower lip, asking if anything was wrong would only piss him off more instead she asked a simple, “can I get you anything?”

“No.”

“Okay, I’ll be here if you need anything.” She decided to do some assignments her teachers have given her to do over the summer, she was so enthralled reading _Anne of Green Gables_ that she didn’t realise it was 6:30 until Ornna knocked on the door to tell them dinner was ready. Molly got out of bed at the promise of food, he put on one of Yasha’s hoodies and the two of them headed down stairs. The house wasn’t big, a bit small actually, but it fit everyone. 

Dinner went quickly, Molly stayed silent the entire time, which only worried Yasha more. The twins were on clean up duty so Molly and Yasha went back to their room and started to get ready for bed. After Yasha was done in the bathroom Molly took a shower. Yasha stared up at the ceiling while she fiddled with her popsocket. Her and Molly had painted the ceiling black and flicked white paint on it to make stars, along with putting up those glow-in-the-dark plastic stars and planets. Yasha thought about what she could do to help Molly. _Maybe Maggie would know_ , she thought. She quickly grabbed one of the journals and sent Maggie an email. Hopefully Maggie would respond in the morning. Molly exited the bathroom with nothing on, which didn’t bother or phase Yasha at all, and slid into bed next to her.

“Goodnight Molls.”

“Night Yashie.”

~*~

As the week went on Molly slowly became himself again, he would tell her what had happened when he was ready, Yasha was just glad Molly was back to being himself. Maggie had gotten back to her and gave a few suggestions: one, she could confront the person and ask what was wrong (she had left out that the person, in question, was Molly) or two, she could wait and see if they opened up to her about it. And before she knew it, it was Thursday and they were in the car driving to the log cabin. Gustav was taking them this time and Molly was asleep on her shoulder. 

_Maybe_ , she thought, _maybe things will get better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smaller than the last but I like it, next chapter will be much longer, which will (possibly) take longer. I can't promise any more chapters this month buy Ima try my best. Have a lovely day or night!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't played Twister in 8 years so don't @ me

Jester was buried under a mountain of blankets on her bed, scrolling through Instagram when a familiar knock came at her door. 

“Jester? It’s time to get up,” the voice of her father called softly.

“Mmm, I don’t wanna get up.”

Her father chuckled at that, “It’s seven thirty, it’s time to get up.”

“Fiiiine.” Jester rolled out of bed and stretched with a satisfying ‘humf’ and headed down stairs where breakfast was no doubt being served up. As she walked closer to the kitchen the smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs grew stronger. She entered the kitchen to see her mother cooking pancakes and a plate of steaming food on the counter for her.

“Thank you momma!” Jester sat at the counter and started eating her food.

“Maggie will be here at eight, she said she had some things to set up for today,” Marion said, keeping her focus on the cooking food. Jester nodded.

“How are you liking it? I know you were hesitant at first but you seemed to like it, or that's what i gathered from your yelling last week”

Jester giggled, they had gotten pretty loud, Maggie had to tell them to quiet down a few times, “I really like it, everyone so far is really nice or at least not a huge dick.” Her mother nodded thoughtfully. “I’m going to try and get everyones number so we can make a group chat, oh! I wanted to hangout with Beau and Fjord this weekend since I have nothing to do, is that alright?”

“I’m fine with it, as long as Fjord and Beau’s parents are okay with it.” 

Jester squealed with excitement, “Thank you momma!” 

Jester quickly finished her food and started to get ready for the day. She took a quick shower and put on a dark blue dress that had spaghetti straps with bows on them. The dress hugged her chest and was loose and flowy when it reached her waist. Jester spent the better part of the next hour doing her make-up and hair. Maggie showed up around 8 and started preparing for the session. At 8:50 a familiar blue car pulled up. Jester shot up from where she was sitting and made a b-line for the front door. She swung the front door open where a surprised Beau was standing.

“BEAU!!” Jester squiled, throwing herself at Beau into a hug. 

“Hey Jessie,” Beau said, chuckling a bit as she returned Jester's hug. 

Jester poked her head above Beau’s shoulder to see her mother standing by her car.

“Excuse me! Beau’s mom!” Jester yelled, “is Beau free to hang out with me and Fjord this weekend?!”

Beau’s mother paused, “I’ll have to talk it over with her father.”

“Okay! If you can have an answer when you pick her up that’d be great!”

Beau’s mother nodded and got back in her car. Jester grabbed Beau’s hand and led her to the dining room where Maggie was waiting for them. She and Beau sat where they had sat last week.

“So what are we gonna do this weekend? Please no shopping, I hate shopping, and I don’t think Fjord does either.”

“Well, I haven’t asked Fjord yet but I think he’ll want to join us, this was a last minute thing because I have nothing to do this weekend and poppa is going out on a business trip and momma has a show, so maybe we, like, go hang out somewhere? OH! We could get food and frozen yogurt and maybe see a movie?”

Beau smiled, “yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun actually.”

Jester turned around to see Fjord approaching the dining room, “hi Fjord!”

“Hello Jester, Beau, Dr. Meev,” Fjord said, taking his seat next to Jester.

“Please, just call me Maggie,” Maggie said, giving them all a warm smile. Today she had two loose braids, she wore a white, spaghetti strap, low neckline tank top. She also had glasses on, a small diamond necklace on a small golden chain and small gold hoop earrings and diamond studs.

“Hey Maggie, have you ever read Tusk Love?” Jester asked. 

“Actually I have,” Maggie said, turning to Jester. As Jester started to gush about the book to Maggie, Caduceus showed up. He wore a t-shirt that engulfed him and skinny jeans that were a bit baggy on him. Nott and Caleb soon followed and Molly and Yasha came in last, joined at the hip. 

“Alright, I’m glad to see everyone came back,” Maggie said after everyone had gotten comfortable, “last week we didn’t get to a few things so I want to quickly go over them before we start. First, I want everyone to say how old they are, preferred pronouns and, if you're comfortable sharing, tell us why you're here. Let’s start with Yasha.”

“Um, well I’m 16, I use she/her pronouns and I’m here because of Molly,” Yasha said softly.

“I’m 16 as well, I’m genderfluid, today I’m a girl, and I’m here because of Yasha,” Molly said, twirling her hair between her fingers.

“Well I am 17 years old, I use he/him pronouns and I’m here because my parents thought it’d be good for me to meet other kids my age who also have gone through similar situations,” Caduceus said, his voice was a bit deep for a 17 year old but it wasn’t intimidating. Jester really liked him so far.

“Uh, well. I’m 17, I go by he/him and I’m here because my counselor thought it would help me to have a support system made up of other people my age,” Caleb had said so quietly Jester strained to hear him. Caleb seemed like he needed friends, and Jester was more than happy to help him in that department.

“I’m 15, I use she/her pronouns and I’m here because of Caleb,” Nott straightened up in her seat as she said this. 

“Guess I’m next,” Beau sighed, “I’m 17, I go by she/her and I’m here because my instructor/advisor told my parents and they think it’ll be good for me.”

“Well my name is Jester,” Jester said, leaning forward on the table, “I’m 16, I use she/her pronouns and I’m here because,” she paused, “well, my psychologist said it might help me to be around other kids my age to help with my ADHD.”

“I’m 17, I use he/him pronouns and my case worker put me in this, I didn’t really have a say,” Fjord squirmed in his seat saying that, it was a bit obvious he wasn’t very comfortable talking about it.

“Alright,” Maggie said, quickly changing the subject, “all of you follow me to the living room, I have a few games for us to play.” Maggie led them to the living room, the two couches had been pushed farther apart from each other and the coffee table moved to the side, out of the way. Everyone sat down and Maggie stood in front of the fireplace, facing them all.

“The first game we’ll play is ‘Don’t get me started’. How this works is I give you a topic or thing and you have to give a full blown rant about it, make sense?” Everyone nodded, Jester was excited, this game sounded really fun.  


“Alright, I’ll go first,” Maggie pulled a piece of paper from a white bowl on the coffee and smiled, “tea.”

Maggie took a deep breath and started, “Oh don’t even get me started. Tea is some of the worst shit out there, all it fucking is, is hot water with leaves in it! All it tastes like is water with the next to nothing in it! Britain got an entire country addicted to opium over it, for what? For the Americans to dump it, that's what,” Maggie started laughing, “I’m sorry, I’m not the best at this game.”

“My soul hurt hearing you say that,” Caduceus said, making everyone laugh. Everyone got a turn, the funnest was Fjord going on a rant about water. When everyone was done Maggie stood up and turned to them all. 

“Alright, I think everyone enjoyed that. Next we’ll play Twister, but first I want you all to think about a goal for this therapy group, something you want to get out of this. I don’t need an answer right now, but think about it.” 

Everyone nodded their heads and Maggie pulled out Twister and started to set it up.

“Hey Molly,” Beau asked, leaning into the arm of the couch, “something tells me you’re hella flexible, wanna go with me? 1v1?”

Molly gave her a wicked smile, “you’d have guessed correctly unpleasant one, and I’d love too.”

Jester could feel the rivalry and promise of competition in the air, and she was very excited to see this go down. As Jester got up to grab the spinner she saw The Traveler leaning up against the fireplace, his orange hair was pulled back with some string, his green elf-like eyes were full of anticipation and excitement. He shot her a wide smile, he was just as excited as she was.

Beau and Molly stood at the starting sides waiting for Jester. Jester spun the spinner and it landed on ‘right foot yellow’. 

“Right foot yellow!” She announced a bit too loudly, she hoped her father wasn’t doing any business stuff right now. Beau and Molly took their first step. Beau was wearing exercise leggings and a tank top that said “Sleeves Are Bullshit”, Molly however was wearing an over the shoulder dress shit that said “Gay And Done With Your Homophobic Bullshit” and very short running shorts. 

“Left foot red!” Both Beau and Molly stretched their hands to the red dots. Quite quickly, Beau and Molly became tangled up with each other, both trying to show off.

“How the fuck are you so flexible? Like I go to the gym daily and I’m pretty sure you never even heard of one,” Beau grumbled, moving her right foot to green.

“Rude, and I’m a carnie darling, I’m very fucking flexible, in more ways than one,” Molly winked at his last words.

“Eww, gross dude. I really didn’t need the imagery in my head.”

“A friendly reminder of our rules,” Maggie reminded Molly.

“My bad, I apologize.”

“Hey,” Jester said, spinning the spinner, “-right foot yellow!- Does anyone else want to join in? I think it’ll be funner, plus, Beau and Molly aren't losing anytime soon.”

Caleb nugged Nott who sat next to him. 

“Nott, would you like to join?” Jester gave the girl her best smile.

“Uhh well,” Nott started and Caleb nugged her side again, “I don’t really know.”

“Come on, what's the harm of joining us? If you really don’t like it you can just backout, we aren’t going to judge you,” Molly said, craning her neck to look at Nott.

“Oh, alright,” Nott got up from the couch and stood at the Twister mat and waited for Jester to call the next move. Her brown hair was in two braids, she wore a black tank top and light blue jean shorts. She also had a gold septum piercing. As the game continued Nott proved herself to be just as flexible as Beau and Molly. The game, somehow, ended with Beau winning. It was 11:51 when the game ended.

“Before everyone goes, I was wondering if you all could give me your phone numbers,” Jester asked everyone after they had cleaned everything up. Everyone agreed and Maggie let them go, everyones car was outside waiting for them so Jester ran to her room after saying goodbye to everyone. 

_Maybe this was a good idea. ___

__~*~_ _

__**New group chat started with 7 other people** _ _

__1:03 p.m._ _

__**Jester:** Hi everyone! It’s Jester from group therapy! I made a group chat with everyone, say who you are so we know who’s who_ _

__**Beau:** Jesus this group chat is gonna be absolute hell, this is beau btw_ _

__**Molly:** Mollymauk at your service_ _

__**Yasha:** Yasha_ _

__**Fjord:** Fjord_ _

__**Nott:** Nott_ _

__**Caduceus:** Caduceus_ _

__**Caleb:** Caleb_ _

__**Jester:** Yay! Glad I got everyone, see everyone next week!_ _

__**Read by Beau, Molly, Yasha, Fjord, Nott, Caduceus and Caleb** _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things: one, how the HELL do I get rid of the second end note? It's really starting to piss me off. Two, I am going to every characters POV but I'm going to push Cad's off because I'm just started episode 19 and I'm not that comfortable writing him. And third, what are y'alls thoughts on Jester having schizophrenia and Cad Williams Syndrome? I'm really on the fence about them having that so I'd like some input. Any who, I'll try and update soon, but again, I can't promise any more chapters this month, have a lovely day/night!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got over 500 hits??? That's a lot of people, like holy shit, I hope all y'all are enjoying this.

**Jester GT**   
**4:06 pm**

**Jester:** Hi fjord! I forgot to ask, would u like to hangout with me and beau this weekend?

Fjord was taken aback by this sudden text from Jester. Sure she was really friendly with him, but she was that way with everyone, plus, he would just be a waste of her and Beau’s time.

**Fjord:** i mean sure, if beau is ok with it

**Jester:** she is! I asked earlier today but i forgot to ask u

**Fjord:** alright, what time do you want to meet up?

**Jester:** i was thinking noon on sunday

**Fjord:** yeah that works, where at?

**Jester:** we were going to hang out at the mall in fairwind, does that work for u?

**Fjord:** sure does, see you then

**Jester:** yay! See you then!

Fjord smiled to himself, he’s never been invited to hang out with anyone, ever.

“Oi! The fuck you smilin’ ‘bout Spotty?” The voice of Marcus, one of the other kids in his home, yelled from the other side of the room. It was a long rectangular room, the walls were lined with bunk beds. There were 12 of them in total, and dressers filled up the empty spaces between.

“Nothin’,” Fjord replied easily. Marcus huffed and returned to what he was doing earlier. Fjord looked at the text from Jester once more and smiled, Sunday couldn’t come quicker.

~*~

Sunday came quicker than Fjord had expected. He took a quick shower and got dressed, he wore a pair of jean shorts and a grey t-shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror, blotches of white covered his tan skin, he wanted to wear pants but it was already 96 {35.6} degrees and the last thing he was going to do was wear pants. Fjord grabbed a few snacks, his wallet, his phone and stashed them in his bag, and headed to the bus stop. As he sat on the bench, waiting for the bus when the all to familiar form of Avantika slowly approached. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK._

“Well hello there Fjord, it's been a hot minute since I last saw you,” Avantika said as she took a seat next to him.

_Shit, shit, shit,_ “Yeah it has, been pretty busy, how ‘bout you?” Fjord asked, his voice somehow calm and cool, the very opposite of what he was right now.

“Yes, I’ve been busy myself. Where are you off to? Maybe I could join,” Avantika said, voice dripping with honey, as she slid closer to Fjord.

Fjord cleared his throat, “I’m hanging out with some friends of mine actually, so I’ll have to kindly decline your offer.”

“Shame, what are your friends' names?”

“Beauregard and James,” he easily lied, he hoped Avantika didn’t think Beau was a girl, because it would end horrifically, but he'd never met a girl named Beauregard, so he was pretty sure he was in the clear. Before Avantika could say anything more, the bus pulled into the stop.

“Ladies first.”

Avantika gave him a sideway glance as she got on the bus. Fjord followed behind and chose a set as far away as possible. Fjord pulled out his phone to check the time, 11:50. He grimaced, he would be 5 minutes late. _Dumb ass! You should’ve taken a quicker shower, now Jester and Beau are gonna hate you!_ Fjord bit his thumb at the joint and started to rock himself slightly, timing his breaths with every two rocks. He sat at the back of the bus so no one noticed, he was going to shoot Jester a text when he got a message from a new group chat.

**Group chat with Beau GT and Jester GT**

**11:53 am**

**Jester:** i made a group chat with the three of us, it’ll be easier so we dont have a monkey in the middle

**Beau:** good point, im already here btw

_Beau’s already there, she’ll be pissed when you say your gonna be late, wastin’ her time like that._

**Fjord:** i'm gonna be five mins late, im sorry

**Jester:** same here, no need to be sorry tho

**Beau:** yeah man, i live five mins away and i wanted to get away from my family so i came   
early, theres nothing wrong with being a bit late

Fjord’s rocking stopped, that wasn’t the response he was expecting. 

**Fjord:** oh ok

Fjord stared at the text for a while before he started to register the sounds going on around him. He pulled a pair of headphones and started to play his music. He stared out the window letting everything around him fade out, the bus pulled into the stop and Fjord quickly got off. He looked around and saw Beau sitting at the fountain. She noticed him approach and waved.

“Hey man,” Beau said, getting up and clasping his hand in a shake. She was wearing a pair of dark blue exercise leggings and a grey muscle sweatshirt, and her hair was tied up in a bun with a piece of ribbon.

“Hey, I’m sorry for being late.”

“You're only five minutes late dude, nothing to get yourself worked up over.”

“I guess, is Jester here yet?” Fjord asked, looking around.

“No not yet, but she lives a bit aways so she might be stuck in traffic.” 

Fjord nodded and sat with Beau on the fountain waiting for Jester. A comfortable silence paced between them as they sat, Beau occasionally passing Fjord her phone to show him a meme. Fifteen minutes later Jester showed up, her hair was up in space buns, wearing a grey shapeless dress, black converse, she also had a messenger bag, glasses and…

“Jester, are those worm-on-the-string earrings?” Fjord asked, a bit dumbfounded.

“Mhm! I made them myself!”

“Not gonna lie, those are kinda dope,” Beau said.

“Thank you! Now, are we ready to start?” Jester asked.

“I am, but quick question, what _are_ we gonna do?” Fjord asked, getting up.

“Well I was thinking we could maybe get some food-frozen yogurt would be really good-maybe a movie and some window shopping.”

“Alright, what kind of movie do all y’all wanna watch?” 

“We could see the new Frozen movie.”

“I’m down, Beau?”

Beau shrugged, “Why the fuck not?”

Jester clapped excitedly, “Oh, and I can pay for your guys’ tickets, I have a coupon to the movies I can use.”

Fjord and Beau nodded and the three of them made their way to the movie theater. It was a quick walk, and stepping inside the cool theater was a relief. They got popcorn and some candy, and settled in the theater.

“I bet Samantha is Elsa’s side chick,” Beau whispered.

Jester stifled a snort and Fjord threw a piece of popcorn at her.

“Hey! You know I’m right.”

Fjord shook his head while Jester tried not to laugh too loud. They sat in the lobby, none of them wanting to go out into the afternoon heat. Just as Fjord was going to suggest they go get some actual food, his food ringed. 

**Group Therapy**   
**1:59**

**Beau:** what r ur guys snaps?

Fjord looked up to Beau, “I don’t have Snapchat.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Beau asked, looking up at him.

Fjord shrugged, “I don’t know anyone really so I didn’t have a use for it.”

“Well you're getting one so I can send you all the pictures I take,” Jester said matter-of-factly. Fjord shrugged and handed Jester his phone, she took it and downloaded Snapchat and helped him set everything up.

**2:05**

**Caleb:** I don’t have Snapchat myself.

**Jester:** WHAT?!?!  
 **Jester:** pls tell me u and Fjord r the only ones

**Yasha:** Molly and I both do

**Caduceus:** *Sent an image of his Snapcode*

**Yasha:** *Sent an image of her Snapcode*  
 **Yasha:** Molly is in the bath rn, he’ll send his when he’s done  
 **Yasha:** Or I can ask him for his phone and sent it if you want it rn

**Beau:** nah its good

**Nott:** *Sent an image of her Snapcode*   
**Nott:** im meeting w/caleb tonight, ill have him download snap and send his snapcode

**Caleb** : Why do I need Snapchat?

**Jester:** so i can send you stuff!!!

**Caleb:** Ja, but you all have my number. I still do not see the point.

**Yasha:** Molly said, word for word, “ ‘cause Maggie is gonna work her magic and make us arseholes best friends, and if we’re friends it is required to have Snapchat so I can send you the dumbest shite known to mankind.”

**Beau:** r u in the bathroom with him or some shit?

**Yasha:** No, we have a connected bathroom to our bedroom and Molly isn’t allowed to shut the bathroom door when he takes baths

**Beau:** well that fucking sucks, why not just take off the locks instead?

**Yasha:** The already have been, but Gustav gets a bit concerned so he has Molly keep the door open  
 **Yasha:** Molly doesn’t really care, and I don’t either

**Beau:** oof  
 **Beau:** Caduceus what the actually fuck is ur story?

**Caduceus:** I honestly don’t know any more

**Nott:** why is ur name tea

**Caduceus:** bc I like tea a lot

**Beau:** ur name is buttons nott, ur not allowed to say shit

**Nott:** fair

**Molly:** *Sent an image of his Snapcode*  
 **Molly:** my story is legitimate shite posting, just a warning

**Nott:** mine is prolly more shit posty

**Molly:** are you challenging me???

**Fjord:** *Sent an image of his Snapcode*  
 **Fjord:** I’ll probably never post anything to my story

**Jester:** ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ is *the* cutest user

**Yasha:** Thak you (｡’▽’｡)♡  
 **Yasha:** *thank you

“I think we should be headin’ out, maybe get some actually food to eat and some frozen yogurt,” Fjord said, putting his phone away and looking at Beau and Jester.

“I’m not really hungry, maybe we just skip to the frozen yogurt and window shop?” Jester asked.

“Works for me, how ‘bout you Fjord?” Beau said. Fjord nodded and they made their way to the frozen yogurt shop where Jester dumped way too many toppings on hers and Beau drowned hers in chocolate and caramel.

“You do know you can just get chocolate flavored, right?” Fjord asked, sitting down at one of the tables.

“Yeah, but I like vanilla,” Beau said.

Jester giggled, “and then drowning it in chocolate and caramel.”

Beau shrugged and ate her mess of frozen yogurt. They finished eating and did a bit of window shopping. While Jester and Beau were arguing over where the Hot Topic was Fjord gazed up to see dark clouds on the horizon.

“Looks like there’s gonna be a storm soon.”

“Yeah, it’s supposed to last for the next two weeks,” Jester hummed, turning to him.

“Two weeks? I don’t think storms can last that long,” Beau said, craning her head up to the sky.

“Well, technically, it’s supposed to last for a week and a half, but I remember my dad saying it’s going to circle the whole county and then a second one might come as well,” Jester said. 

“It’s fucking June, why the fuck is there a huge ass storm bruing?” Beau asked, sounding quite pissed off.

“I dunno, just know summer is gonna be horrible,” Fjord replied, looking back at Beau. She huffed and started walking to where she thought the Hot Topic was, Jester at her heels saying it was the other way. Fjord shook his head but couldn’t help but smile, he was starting to be glad Vandran had put him in this group. An hour passed of shopping before they decided to all head home. 

“Hey Fj-ord,” Jester called, “do you want me to give you a ride home?”

“You have a license?” Fjord asked.

“Yeah! I’m sixteen,” Jester said.

Fjord nodded, “yeah that’d be real nice, my place is only 17 minutes from here.”

Fjord and Jester bid Beau a farwell and the two of them got into Jester's grey Honda Civic and started to Fjord home.

The car ride was plestant, Jester blasted k-pop, and Fjord had to admit, k-pop had some songs that he quite liked. Soon they were, sadly, at Fiona’s Home. 

Fjord sighed and ran his hand down his face. “Thanks for the ride Jessie, means a lot.”

“Oh it’s no biggie!” Jester said cheerfully.

Fjord bid Jester goodbye and headed to his room. Entering the home he could hear someone starting dinner. _It’s four thirty, must be having a big dinner tonight or somin’_ , Fjord thought. Fjord collapsed on his bed, exhausted from the day's fun. 

**Chat with Beau GT and Jester GT**   
**4:33**

**Fjord:** I had a lot of fun today, maybe we can do something like this again?

**Beau:** im down, i had a lot of fun myself

**Jester:** i did as well! And im sure we can do something again! *heart emoji* *heart emoji*

**Group Therapy**   
**4:35**

**Fjord:** What are all y’alls last names? Mines Stone

**Caduceus:** clay

**Nott:** smyth

**Caleb:** *Sent an image of his Snapcode*  
 **Caleb:** Widogast.

**Jester:** Lavorre 

**Beau:** linoett

**Molly:** tealeaf

**Yasha:** Nydoorin

**Nott:** molly are you shitting me rn?

**Molly:** tealeaf is my legal last name, also ur name is nott you cant say shite

**Nott:** yashie is he shitting me rn?

**Molly:** want to see my birth certificate?

**Yasha:** Tealeaf is Molly’s real last name

**Molly:** *Sent an image of his name on his birth certificate*

**Beau:** get wrecked

**Nott:** shut up beau

**Beau:** *middle finger emoji*

Fjord smiled and put his phone down, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

_Maybe you were right Vandran._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my editor, I also just started ep 26 so Ima need a week to recover because Molly is my favorite. Next chapter should be out by the end of this week (don't hold be to that though). Have a lovely day/night and happy pride month!


End file.
